Wake up in the Future
by Juliette Apple
Summary: Rose dan Scorpius terbangun di masa depan karena arloji Narcissa. /"Inikah masa depanku? Mengandung anakmu?"/ Hanya antara Baby Rosie dan Little Scorpie


**Wake up in the Future**

**...**

**Harry Potter dan dunianya adalah milik J.K Rowling**

**...**

**Wake up in the Future**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: banyak kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan T^T**

**Note: apakah di musim dingin ada latihan Quidditch? #just asking**

**Note lagi: aku tidak tahu apapun soal asma :P maaf, kalau salah**

**Baca aja, deh :D**

**Enjoy reading, hope you guys like it**

**R.e.v.i.e.w pleaasssseeee? :D**

~XOXOXOXO~

**Chapter 1: TERBANGUN DI MASA DEPAN**

Rose Weasley sedang berada di Asrama Ketua Murid sambil menyesap cokelat panas dan membaca buku.

Saat ini musim dingin, dan Rose tidak menyukainya. Musim dingin berarti kau harus memakai baju tebal, dan tidur dalam selimut berlapis-lapis. Selain itu, kau juga harus hati-hati saat musim dingin, jangan sampai kena flu—bahkan demam! Tahun lalu, Rose terserang flu berat dan demam yang membuatnya harus melewatkan dua malam di Hospital Wing bersama Janette Pomfrey yang canggung dan pendiam.

Tahun ini, Rose berusaha sekeras mungkin agar daya tahan tubuhnya terjaga. Ia tidak mau terkena flu, atau pilek sekecil apapun. Apalagi, tahun ini ia seorang Ketua Murid Perempuan. Sungguh, ia punya banyak tugas yang menumpuk.

Saat ini, ia sedang beristirahat. Kakinya yang putih dan mungil diluruskan, dan punggungnya bersandar dengan nyamannya di sofa beludru berwarna merah. Di tangannya, buku _Pertempuran Terhebat _sedang terbuka, menampilkan halaman-halaman putih dengan sederetan tulisan semut. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghabiskan senja di ruang hangat sendirian, bukan?

Bicara soal sendirian, sebenarnya, ia tak sendirian. Ada seorang lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya di Asrama Ketua Murid. Partner-nya yang tampan, dingin, tukang ejek, arogan, tinggi, pirang, dan sudakah kubilang kalau ia tampan? Sepertinya sudah.

Tak perlu banyak ucap. Scorpius Malfoy.

Dialah pangeran Slytherin yang cakep dan digemari banyak siswi. Dan Rose? Tidak. Ia bukan penggemar Si Pirang Tampan itu. Ron Weasley—ayahnya—sudah memeringatinya agar tidak dekat-dekat Scorpius. Selain itu, Ron juga menyuruhnya untuk mengalahkan Scorpius di segala pelajaran. Rose sih tidak masalah dengan itu.

Rose itu pintar, dan ia punya otak dari ibunya yang cemerlang, Hermione Weasley. Dan soal kecantikan—siapakah yang menyangkal kecantikan Weasley satu ini? Lagi-lagi, Hermione berperan penting dalam paras Rose yang rupawan. Mata cokelat, badan langsing dan mulus, serta rambut ikal. Ron mewariskan rambut merah Weasley pada Rose, dan hidung mancung berbintik samar.

Scorpius itu menyebalkan. Pendiam dan cool, dan.. selalu menjahili orang-orang. Ia juga angkuh! Sangat berbeda dengan Rose yang adil, penuh perhatian dan kasih.

Tapi, sebenarnya, mereka punya hubungan rahasia.

Hanya antara Little Scorpie dan Baby Rosie.

Rose melirik jam kuno di sebelah perapian. _Harusnya si pirang sudah kembali dari latihan sore, _pikir Rose agak cemas. Scorpius jarang sekali kembali terlambat ke Asrama. Ia selalu tepat waktu dan tegas. Hanya saja, tadi ia pergi ke lapangan untuk latihan Quidditch. Entah mengapa ia belum kembali.

"Bodoh amat. Mengapa juga aku harus cemas?" gerutu Rose pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali membenamkan hidungnya dalam buku yang menarik itu. Rambutnya digerai agar lehernya yang telanjang tak kedinginan. Jemarinya dengan lincah membalik lembar demi lembar buku.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga jam berlalu. Rose—dengan terkantuk-kantuk—melirik jam kuno itu lagi.

Ah, sudah malam!

Dan Scorpius belum kembali.

"Haruskah aku mencari dia?" gumam Rose menimbang-nimbang. Sejujurnya, ia agak cemas. Meskipun Scorpius dan dirinya adalah saingan, tapi Rose tetap saja punya sisi baik, dan tentu saja—apabila Scorpius tidak kembali sekarang, pasti ada apa-apa dengannya.

Maka, Rose—dengan keberanian Gryffindor yang terkenal itu—meletakkan bukunya di lengan sofa dan beranjak keluar asrama. Sebelum ia keluar, ia menarik syal merah-emasnya dan sepatu berbulunya yang hangat.

Setelah itu, ia segera keluar dari asrama.

Rose berjalan cepat di lorong Hogwarts yang sudah semakin sepi. Sebentar lagi jam malam, ia dan Scorpius harus berpatroli. Rose merapatkan syal rajutan yang melingkar di lehernya. Diluar kastil, salju turun sedikit. Udara yang dingin membuat tulangnya bergemelutuk, ia bersyukur karena ia memakai sepatu bot berbulunya yang hangat. Kalau tidak, mungkin jari kakinya sudah beku dan kedinginan.

Sepanjang perjalanan di lorong, ia tak melihat si Pirang Scorpie.

Ia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya agar telapak tangannya itu menghangat. Diedarkannya pandangan waspada ke seluruh bagian lorong. Scorpius tidak ada. Dengan langkah enggan, ia kembali mencari-cari.

Ia melangkah ke lapangan Quidditch. Kosong. Padahal Scorpius menghabiskan sore harinya dengan latihan Quidditch di lapangan ini. Teman-teman Slytherinnya-pun tak tampak seorangpun.

Rose kembali ke kastil dan terus mencari.

Lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kastil sedang mencoba tidur, dan mereka terganggu dengan langkah kaki Rose yang—menurut mereka—terlalu kencang.

"Nona Muda! Jangan berisik!" geram lukisan Kimmy Si Ajaib. Rose berbalik untuk melihat lukisan yang memarahinya barusan.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kimmy," kata Rose sungkan. Kimmy Si Ajaib dengan pongah duduk di kursinya dan bersiap-siap tidur. Rose kembali berjalan—dengan langkah kaki yang lebih pelan—dan mengedarkan padangan ke setiap sudut kastil.

Tidak ada.

Dimana bocah itu?

Rose berhenti sejenak di lorong depan toilet Myrtle Merana. Telapak tangannya kedinginan. Ia meniup-niup telapak tangannya, dan mulai menyesal karena tadi tak mengenakan sarung tangan. Hatinya sudah cemas karena Scorpius menghilang.

"Malfoy, kalau kau muncul—aku akan memukul kepalamu itu!" gerung Rose pelan. "Ia membuatku khawatir! Mirip dengan James! Nakal! Bandel!" gerutunya tanpa henti.

Ia berbalik, hendak kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Namun, sebelum ia melakukan itu, ia mendengar rintihan dari arah samping.

"Ro..rose..." rintih sebuah suara. Rose merinding. Tidak ada siapapun di lorong itu. Mana mungkin itu suara hantu. Rose mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya, dan kembali berjalan.

"Rose 'Rosie' Weasley!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Bulu kuduk Rose meremang. Di malam sedingin ini, ada yang memanggil namanya dengan suara parau. Dan memanggil panggilan kecilnya!

"Ro..siee.."

Rose sudah tak tahan. Ia berbalik dan segera saja terbelalak. Karena di tangga ada sosok pria berambut pirang, dengan wajah tampan yang kesakitan, dan tubuh sempurna. Ia memakai seragam Quidditch warna hijau perak, dan tangannya mencengkram dadanya.

Itu Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose!" rintih Scorpius kesakitan. Rose dengan ngeri segera berlari kearahnya. Wajah Scorpius penuh peluh, pucat dan kesakitan. Tangannya diletakkan di dada.

"Rose.. aku-tidak-bisa-napas!" jerit Scorpius ngeri. Rose tak berkata-kata, ia panik. Di hadapannya, Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Ketua Quidditch Slytherin yang Dikagumi, Face of the Slytherin, atau siapapun panggilannya—ia sedang kesakitan. Dan lebih parah lagi—ia tak bisa napas!

"Be..bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil—"

"—jangan!" sergah Scorpius saat melihat Rose beranjak pergi. "Asmaku..kambuh. Aku.. aku..."

Rose membelalak. Asma? Malfoy punya asma?

"Pius! OH, KATAKAN AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA!" jerit Rose tak terkendali, ia makin panik setelah mengetahui tentang asma itu. Scorpius mengangkat tangannya yang satu, yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya. Ia menggenggam sesuatu: arloji kuno dengan tutup perunggu.

"Putar..jarumnya..ke angka...li..lima.." rintih Scorpius. "Putar sekali saja. SEKALI saja. Ke arah KIRI,"

Rose membuka tutup arloji. Ada duabelas angka romawi di arloji itu, dan hanya ada satu jarum jam. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memutar jarum jam itu ke angka lima.

Namun, saat ia sedang memutar arloji itu, Scorpius mengerang lebih keras dan membuat Rose memekik. Tangannya gemetar dan—tanpa sengaja—memutar jarum itu lima kali ke arah kanan.

"Su..sudah," kata Rose ragu. Ia masih memegang arlojinya. Scorpius sudah agak tenang, tapi rasa sakitnya belum berkurang.

"Aku ingin—kembali—ke—asrama—dan—minum—obat—l..lalu—tid ur," kata Scorpius lambat. Rose memapahnya. Lengan Scorpius melingkar di pundaknya, dan Rose membantunya berjalan. Deru napas Scorpius sangat cepat. Terdengar seperti: 'ngghhh dan hhheeehh' dan itu membuat Rose semakin gemetar.

_Bagaimana kalau ia mati? _Pikir Rose. _Bagaimana kalau ia mati?_

Scorpius terlihat tersiksa. Tangannya yang beku memegang tangan Rose—bahkan meremasnya sampai Rose kesakitan. Tapi Rose tak memprotes, karena ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Ketika mereka sampai di asrama ketua murid, Scorpius segera dibaringkan di sofa besar warna hijau kesukaannya. Rose—sesuai perintah Scorpius—segera mengambil obat di kamarnya, di dalam lacinya. Scorpius dengan gemetar memasukkan pil itu dan minum. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia sudah kembali stabil.

"Ah," desah Scorpius. "Untung saja kau lewat, Rossete Possete. Untuk kali ini saja, terima kasih,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'untuk kali ini saja'? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupMU!" protes Rose yang sedang membuat cokelat panas untuk Scorpius. "Lain kali, jangan latihan malam-malam!"

Scorpius mengernyit tidak suka. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menerima cokelat panas dari Rose dengan senang hati.

"Rossete Possete, dimana arlojiku?" tanyanya.

"Ada padaku, Malfoy-Muffin. Dan jangan sebut aku Rossete Possete," Rose memutar bola matanya sebal. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti kloset,"

Scorpius meledak tertawa, dan Rose menyesal telah mencarinya. Rose duduk berhadapan dengan sofa Scorpius. Ia membuka bukunya dan membaca lagi. Bila ia melihat melalui bukunya yang tebal, tampaklah seringai Scorpius Malfoy yang tampan—namun menyebalkan. Rose cemberut. Suara tawa partner-nya itu menggema di asrama.

"Apa sih kegunaan arloji itu?" tanya Rose ditengah-tengah cekikik Scorpius. Scorpius menghentikan tawanya dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau tak tahu, eh?" Scorpius tersenyum meremehkan. Rose dengan polos menggeleng. "Itu arloji pemutar waktu. Kalau kau putar ke kanan, kau bisa ke masa depan. Kalau kau putar ke kiri, kau bisa ke masa lalu," ucap Scorpius.

"Oh," gumam Rose.

"Itu hadiah dari Nenek Malfoy," katanya pongah. "Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Ada sesuatu yang harus—ehm, kuselesaikan. Makanya aku menyuruhmu memutar jarumnya ke kiri,"

Rose mendelik, lalu membeku. Bukunya terjatuh.

"Possete? Ada apa?" Scorpius menegakkan duduknya.

Rose menganga. "Aku.. tadi.. jarumnya..."

Scorpius menjatuhkan cangkirnya sampai isi cokelat panasnya tumpah ke karpet. "Kau salah putar jarum jam?!" tuntutnya. Rose mengerang, lalu menarik arloji itu dari sakunya.

"Apa.. apa arti bundaran ini, Malfoy?" tanya Rose sambil menunjuk berlian yang berputar-putar di tengah arloji.

Scorpius mendongak, lalu rahangnya melorot kebawah. "Kita akan ke masa de..depan,"

Rose menjatuhkan arlojinya. "Tak mungkin,"

"IYA!" Scorpius membangkang. "Kita akan pergi dalam... tiga..."

Rose meneguk ludahnya.

"Dua.."

"Malfoy!"

"Satu..."

Rose menutup matanya. Kemudian ia mendengar gelak tawa lagi. Ia membuka matanya, dan Scorpius masih disana, begitu juga dengannya. Sadar kalau ia hanya dikerjai, ia menimpuk kepala Scorpius dengan bukunya.

Bukannya berhenti, Scorpius malah makin menjadi-jadi. "Lihat wajah merah itu! Oh, Possete! Dan lihat keringat itu!" Scorpius meledak terus dalam tawa, membuat Rose makin kesal dan menimpuknya dengan buku lagi.

"Kemarilah," panggil Scorpius. Matanya berair karena tawa yang terlalu kencang. Rose entah mengapa mendekat, seperti perintah Scorpius.

"Apalagi?" Rose mendengus. Scorpius merangkul pundaknya dan Rose sudah terbiasa. Mereka pernah berkencan sekali, ya. Dan ciuman? Oh berkali-kali. Ron memang tidak menyukai Malfoy kecil ini, tapi Rose terkadang menganggap Scorpius sebagai teman-tapi-mesranya. Ada waktu dimana Rose begitu membencinya, tapi ada waktu dimana ia merasa dekat dengan Scorpius. Intinya, mereka saingan sejak kecil yang sekarang dimabuk asmara.

"Rosie, bobok, yuk," pinta Scorpius dengan mata mengedip. Rose mencubit pipinya.

"Kurang ajar! Jauh-jauh dariku," Rose mendorong dada Scorpius, namun Scorpius sangatr kuat. Ia menarik Rose dalam pelukannya, dan Rose segera mabuk oleh wangi tubuhnya.

"Malam ini saja. Ya?" pinta Scorpius dengan nada menghanyutkan.

"Kalau ayahku tahu kita melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan..."

"Dia tidak akan tahu, Rosella Posella," Scorpius mengibas rambut Rose ke depan. "Hanya antrara little-Scorpie dan baby-Rosie,"

Rose melemas. Ia terkulai ke pangkuan Scorpius dan tenggelam dalam dadanya.

"Nakal," kata Rose. Scorpius tertawa. Mereka tertidur nyaman di sofa itu.

Sementara mereka tertidur, jam itu berdetik.

Tik. Tok.

Tik.

... dan Tok.

Rose mengerang. Badannya terasa sakit. Kelopak matanya bergetar, dan tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia ingat kalau semalam ia tertidur di sofa bersama Scorpius.

"Pius? Sudah pagi, ayo bangun..." panggilnya. Rose mendengar lenguhan panjang di sampingnya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, ia melihat keadaan kamar yang sangat berbeda dengan kamar ketua murid. Ranjang single yang sempit, televisi, sofa garis-garis, jendela raksasa dan karpet warna krem.

Dinding kamar itu berwarna hijau pastel, dan dipenuhi wewangian lemon. Saat Rose menoleh ke samping, ada seorang pria bertelanjang dada dengan rambut pirang pendek yang tertata rapi. Pria itu tertidur dengan nyaman, dan tangannya melingkari Rose.

"KYYAAAA!" Rose memukul dada pria itu. Pria itu mengerang, lalu membuka matanya.

"Si..siapa kamu!" jerit pria itu heran. Ia menodong Rose dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya! SIAPA kamu?" tanya Rose histeris.

"Aku..Scorpius Mal..Malfoy," kata pria itu canggung. Rose terhenyak.

"Little Scorpie?" tanyanya. Scorpius membelalak.

"Darimana kautahu?" tanyanya sinis. Kemudian ia tersadar, dan matanya membesar. "Baby Rosie? Kaukah itu?"

Rose tidak menjawab. Ia segera turun dari ranjang. Ia pergi ke meja rias dengan cermin besar. Yang ia lihat bukanlah gadis pendek dengan bintik-bintik samar. Yang ia lihat adalah gadis tinggi dengan rambut ikal merah panjang, mata cokelat yang lembut, dan setengah telanjang. Benar-benar beda! Bahkan bintik-bintik di hidungnya sudah tidak ada.

"Oh!" ia berteriak. "Inikah aku?"

Scorpius tidak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menatap Rose lama. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau memang Rosie-ku. Hanya saja, tanpa bintik-bintik. Dan kau jauh lebih tinggi. Oh, dan sudakah kubilang kalau kau gemuk?" komentar Scorpius.

Rose menoleh kebawah, melihat perutnya. Memang, perutnya sedikit maju kedepan.

"GENDUT?" Rose memekik. "Aku gendut! Oh, apa yang terjadi pada kita, Scorp?!"

Scorpius mengangkat bahu. Rose kemudian merasakan sesuatu. 'Gendut'-nya itu bukan 'gendut' yang wajar. Kemudian ia merasakan dorongan dari dalam. Perasaan mual. Ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku ingin muntah! Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Rose frustasi. "Huek..Huek.."

Scorpius mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Pintu hijau apa itu? Mungkinkah itu toilet?"

Rose melirik pintu yang dimaksud Scorpius, lalu dengan cepat segera menghambur kedalamnya. Memang, itu toilet. Ia segera memuntahkan segalanya di kloset itu. Barulah ia merasa enak.

Di atas wastafel, ada sebuah cermin yang kotor. Cermin itu penuh coretan lipstick. Tulisannya adalah 'Baby Rose punya _baby _sungguhan'. Entah siapa yang menulis itu, tapi ia yakin kalau 'Baby Rose' yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Kemudian ia melihat kotak emas di sebelah cermin. Sebuah kotak indah, seperti kotak kado yang mahal.

Ia membuka penutup kotak itu, dan menemukan alat panjang warna putih dengan dua garis merah. Di dasar kotak, ada secarik surat putih.

_Rose hamil! Aku sangat senang!_

_Aku akan jadi ayah, mungkin?_

_Tertanda, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_12 Maret 2033_

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu dan melihat benda putih panjang itu. Test-pack.

Rose melihat perutnya. Itu dia.

Ia hamil.

"SCORPIUSSS!" panggil Rose histeris dari dalam toilet. "Erion! Datang kesini secepatnya!"

Scropius dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera turun dari ranjangnya. "Aku datang Rosella!"

Ketika Scorpius sampai di ambang pintu, Rose menoleh. Dan segera saja ia berteriak, karena...

"SCORPIE!"

Karena Scorpius telanjang.

"Tenang, tenang," Scorpius—yang sudah berpakaian—memijat pundak Rose. Rose terengah dan matanya mengerjap terus.

"Erion..aku..aku," Rose memegang dadanya yang naik turun. "Aku hamil... hamil karena kau... dan kau ayahnya.."

Scorpius mendengus. "Ini sudah ketiga puluh kalinya kau bilang begitu,"

Rose menggeleng cepat. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Bukankah kemarin kita masih di asrama... sekarang... kita ada di..."

"Wiltshire?"

"Ya!" Rose memekik nyaring. "Itu dia,"

"Oh, Rosella," Scorpius mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Rose berjengit. "Jangan lakukan itu! Menjijikkan tahu!"

Scorpius menyeringai jahil. "Tapi, anakku ada di dalammu,"

Mendengar itu, jantung Rose merosot dari dadanya. "Sepertinya tiga bulan...atau empat?" kata Rose pada dirinya.

"Empat, kok," timpal Scorpius. Ia menunjuk kalender. "Di surat tertulis bulan Maret bukan? Sekarang Juni. Empat bulan bukan?"

Rose bersandar di kursinya. "Anakmu empat bulan di perutku? Oh, Erion,"

Scorpius mendengus. "Ini salahmu," tuduhnya.

"Aku? AKU?" balas Rose tak terima. "Mengapa aku?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau yang memutar jarumnya ke arah yang salah. Sekarang, katakan padaku, berapa kali kauputar?"

"Lima kali ke arah kanan,"

"Itu dia. Kita ada di lima tahun di masa depan," putus Scorpius.

Rose mendelik. "Inikah masa depanku? Mengandung.. anakmu..." katanya putus asa. Ia mengelus perutnya, dan Scorpius tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa kembali?" tanya Rose, masih mengelus perutnya. Scorpius duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian merangkulnya mesra.

"Kita kesini dengan arloji, maka kita kembali dengan arloji," kata Scorpius menarik kesimpulan. Rose menengang. "Arlojinya ada padamu kan? Nah, sekarang kita...

"Kujatuhkan."

"Apa, Possete?"

"Arlojinya. Kujatuhkan di asrama ketua murid." Jawab Rose pelan.

Scorpius terdiam, lalu tertawa. "Nggak lucu, Rossete Possete. Ayo mana berikan padaku," tuntutnya. Ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Rose yang diam membeku.

"Rose?" panggil Scorpius. "Mana?"

Rose tidak menjawab. Perasaannya sangat kacau sekarang.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJATUHKANNYA?"

Rose mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Scorpius terdiam.

"Apa boleh buat, Baby Rosie." Scorpius berdiri dan memandang kalender. "Untuk sementara, kita terperangkap di sini. Di masa depan,"

**TBC**

**Kependekan? Jelek?**

**Sorry.**

**Je t'aime!**

**Juliette Apple**


End file.
